Sayounara, Anata!
by MikanGeunSuk
Summary: Sebuah kisah patah hati. Sasori, mencintai Temari dalam ka saat ada pemuda lain yang mengisi hati gadis padang pasirnya, Sasori harus ikhlas menerima bahwa Temari mencintai Shikamaru. / Mencoba Angst/ feel ndak dapet / curhatan hati author/ gaje, abal dan ndak jelas. berminat RnR?


**#TheSunaSiblings #MikanGeunSuk**

 **The Suna Siblings "Sayounara, Anata! | ShikaTema, Sasori,| T | Alternative Universe | mencoba "Angst" | original story by Mikan desu .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **cerita ini dibuat karena authornya sedang patah hati. Note : author ada di posisi Sasori (abaikan jika ndak penting)**_

 **===ooooo====**

"Sasori!"

Satu suara memanggil namanya. Namun pemuda bernama Sasori itu justru mempercepat langkahnya. Entah mengapa hari ini dia tak ingin bertemu siapapun. Termasuk-

Temari!

"Hey, kenapa kau tidak mengacuhkanku?" Seraut wajah di depannya ini tampak memberenggut kesal. Temari tampak menghadang langkah pemuda berambut merah itu untuk mendengarkannya bicara.

"Tidak apa-apa..." Jawab Sasori malas.

"Kau... sedang lapar ya? Ayo aku traktir!?" Temari tak butuh jawaban Sasori dan dengan yakin menyeret pemuda berwajah manis yang kini hanya bisa pasrah tersebut.

Sasori sudah cukup lama mengenal Temari. Sejak sekolah dasar bahkan. Hampir semua kelakuan, tabiat buruk, rahasia, bahkan sifat gadis itu Sasori-lah orang yang paling mengetahuinya. Dia tahu Temari tidak suka menunggu, dia tahu Temari alergi nanas dan dia juga tahu Temari memiliki tendangan memutar yang menjadi jurus andalannya untuk menghajar para pria hidung belang yang menggodanya.

"Aku... bingung dengan perasaanku." Temari asyik bercerita sambil menyuapkan potongan chocholate moussee kesukaannya ke dalam mulut. Gadis itu kemudian mengemut sendoknya, salah satu kebiasaan Temari yang Sasori sudah kenal betul.

"Kenapa?" Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasori meruntuk diri karena mengeluarkan pertanyaan tersebut. Yang tentu akan membuat gadis cantik di hadapannya ini akan mulai bercerita panjang lebar. Tentang sesuatu yang tak ingin Sasori dengar.

"Ini tentang Nara. Pemuda itu berani sekali bersikap cuek padaku..." Temari memulai ceritanya. Panjang lebar. Berapi-api. Ada rasa kesal, amarah, tapi Sasori dapat menangkap binar cinta di sepasang mata gadis di hadapannya ini.

Dan tiba-tiba ulu hatinya terasa nyeri. Sakit sekali. Terlebih saat Temari bercerita tentang kencannya dengan Shikamaru yang berujung pada pertengkaran mereka. Rasanya Sasori merasakan perasaan aneh menjalari tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Temari pada sosok pemuda tampan yang sudah gadis itu anggap sahabat terbaiknya. Sasori hanya mengangkat bahu. Tanda tak tahu.

Temari memasang wajah cemberutnya. Bercerita pada Sasori selalu membuatnya lega. Meskipun pemuda baby face itu tak memberikan solusi apa-apa.

"Aahh, Shikamaru menelpon! Aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus mengangkatnya atau tidak?" Temari berceloteh heboh. Sasori hanya mengangkat bahunya -lagi-.

Temari kemudian mengangkat teleponnya. Mereka tampak berbicara sesuatu yang penting. Yang menjadi inti pertengkaran mereka. Tak lama mendung di wajah Temari menghilang, berganti dengan rona bahagia.

"Sampai nanti." Ujar gadis itu riang sambil menutup teleponnya.

"Kyaaa- kau tahu, Shikamaru mengajakku makan malam untuk minta maaf. Kau tahu itu? Untuk pria yang selalu bilang merepotkan itu, tapi dia mau mengajakku makan malam. Bukankah itu sesuatu yang bagus?" Cerocos Temari. Terlalu bahagia untuk melihat wajah pias pemuda dihadapannya.

Sasori sendiri mati-matian menahan perasaan sakitnya. Mati-matian berusaha tersenyum di hadapan gadis yang dicintainya sejak lama. Sasori bukan tipe pemuda yang bisa mengucap kata cinta. Karena itu dia tak menyalahkan Temari atau Shikamaru atas rasa sakit yang kini ditanggungnya.

Sasori memang menyukai Temari. Sudah sejak lama meski pemuda itu tak tahu kapan persisnya. Yang dia tahu, Temari telah mengisi segala diri dan perasaannya.

Namin sekarang gadis itu telah menemukan belahan jiwanya. Pemuda yang dicintai dan juga mencintainya. Dan Sasori hanya bisa berdoa bagi kebahagiaan mereka berdua,

Andai waktu bisa diputar, sekali saja.

Sasori ingin kembali ke malam itu.

Malam saat dia nyaris menyatakan cinta pada gadis pujaannya.

Malam saat dirinya menderita kecelakaan yang menyebabkan sebelah tangannya patah. Dan menjadikannya cacat secara fisik.

Kini yang mampu dia lakukan adalah mendoakan agar kebahagiaan selalu melingkupi gadisnya, dimanapun dan bersama siapapun dia berada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda itu berjalan santai menyusuri koridor sekolahnya. Langkahnya pasti, namun tidak terburu. Pandangan matanya terlihat menikmati semua yang berada di depannya. Ramainya papan pemberitahuan atau mading sekolah dengan berita kemenangan tim sepakbola sekolah mereka, riuhnya suara kelas saat tak ada guru yang mengajar, penuhnya kantin saat jam olahraga kelas, dan...

Sesosok gadis yang sudah dia kenal betul sedang duduk termanggu seorang diri di halaman belakang sekolah.

Sasori menghela nafas. Berat, dan terasa penuh beban. Kenapa harus bertemu dengannya lagi? Maka pemuda itu berusaha menghindar dengan membawa langkah kakinya pergi, namun entah mengapa terasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Dia tak bisa membiarkan Temari seorang diri...

Maka Sasori putuskan untuk melangkah mendekati Temari. Kemudian duduk diam tanpa bicara padanya.

Temari masih tampak asyik dengan lamunannya sehingga sama sekali belum menyadari kehadiran Sasori di sampingnya. Bukankah selalu begitu? Keberadaan pemuda itu nyaris seperti angin yang tak terlihat wujudnya.

Sasori membiarkan Temari tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Juga sendu. Dia hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari gadis pujaannya, namun dalam jarak yang dekat ini Sasori merasa mereka sangat jauh.

"Temari...!" Sebuah suara, meneriakkan nama gadis itu dari belakang. Sasori-lah yang pertama menoleh untuk melihat sumber suara. Pemuda itu, Nara Shikamaru. Pemuda yang Temari cintai.

Gadis itu entah mengapa langsung merespon panggilan tersebut. Padahal suara Shikamaru hanya sayup karena tercampur dengan suara bising yang lain, namun Temari segera menyadari panggilannya.

Untuk kesekian kali, Sasori merasa hatinya sakit.

Gadis itu bangkit dan tersenyum. Kemudian dengan lambannya baru menyadari bahwa Sasori sejak tadi telah berada di sebelahnya.

"Aah, Ha-hai. Sasori." Panggil Temari riang. Pemuda berwajah _baby face_ itu hanya menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis.

Shikamaru, pemuda dnegan rambut dikuncir ala nanas itu baru saja akan menghampiri sang kekasih, namun Temari sudah berlari menyongsongnya dengan penuh semangat. Khas sekali orang yang sedanh jatuh cinta.

Mereka berpelukan. Erat. Tepat di depan Sasori. Seperti apa rasanya melihat gadismu di dekap oleh cintanya yang lain? Hati Sasori bagai dirajam sembilu yang berkarat. Sakit. Nyeri. Dia berusaha memalingkan wajah dari kebahagiaan Temari, namun tidak bisa.

Dia mungkin tidak nisa membahagiakan Temari dengan berada di posisi Shikamaru. Namun menjadi saksi kebahagiaan pasangan itu rasanya sudah lebih dari cukup.

Sasori memejamkan mata sejenak. Membiarkan iris _ruby_ nya tak perlu melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya porak poranda.

"Hey, Sasori. Kau mau ikut?" Gadis itu tahu-tahu sudah berada di hadapannya dalam jarak dekat, menawarkannya untuk pergi bersama. Dengan tangan Temari berada dalam genggam hangat Nara Shikamaru.

Sasori menggeleng lemah. Menyunggingkan sebuah senyum penolakkan. Kemudian pemuda itu bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ayo pergi bersama.!?" Ajak Temari lagi. Begitu bersemangat.

"Kau merepotkan sekali sih?! Jangan memaksanya." Omel Shikamaru.

"Sasori itu sahabatku..."

DEG-

Sejak awal Sasori tahu, itulah arti dirinya bagi Temari. Kalau begitu, rasa sakit hati ini...

Salahkan dirinya yang sudah lancang mencintai Temari. Atau sikap pengecutnya yang tidak berani menyatakan cinta.

Mungkin inilah saatnya,

Sebelah tangan Sasori yang masih normal dan tidak terluka oleh kecelakaan pada malam itu bergerak menggenggam tangan sebelah Temari yang bebas. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan menjauhimu."

"A-APA!? Apa maksudnya?!"

"..."

"SASORI?!"

" _ **Sayonara. Anata-.**_ _.."_

Pemuda berhelai merah itu kemudian meninggalkan Temari dan Shikamaru begitu saja. Langkahnya terlihat mantap namun gadis itu mampu melihat dengan jelas bahu Sasori yang bergetar.

Anata? Ini pertama kalinya Sasori memanggilnya demikian. Temari memaksa otaknya untuk berkerja, mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

Namun semua sudah terlambat, karena sosok pemuda itu sudah menghilang di ujung koridor sana...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT!**

Terimakasih sudah berkenan mbaca :) komentarnya selalu mikan tunggu. Mohon maaf jika belum bisa membalas review kalian dengan PM mikan msih sedikit bingung dengan system FFN ini


End file.
